


Those Lewd Photographs

by justkidnow



Series: New York Longing [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Nude Photos, Seduction, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkidnow/pseuds/justkidnow
Summary: Levi's secrets behind a pillowcase.





	

The bed creaked eerily as Nico’s lazy body dipped down into the silk sheets, his breath beginning to even out.  His own fingers brushed across the still tingling skin on his neck where Levi had kissed him just moments ago.

 

Closing his eyes Nico flipped onto his stomach and crossed his arms onto the pillow, cradling his head between them.  

 

 _Is it wrong to miss him this much?_ Nico wondered

 

Being as young as he was, Nico didn’t know much at all about romance. He’d never seen it, heard stories of it, experience it.

 

But now he has Levi. 

 

And he’s never felt more alive.

 

Often, Nico compared the man’s body to sugar. Childish, yes, but the boy thought it was fitting. Levi’s body was something sickly sweet. He had elegant yet subtle curves making everything about him just oh so addictive. Just like _sugar_.

 

Another thing about the older man was that Nico just couldn’t get enough of his scent. Levi’s soft lavender shampoo would fill his lungs as a faint taste of dark chocolate coated his tongue when they kissed.  He always smelled clean, something Nico di Angelo admired fondly.

 

Besides the man’s alluring aroma, Nico imagined his caressing touch as they shared a bed. The very idea of Levi’s teasing fingers tracing his skin was riveting.

 

Twisting his body around, Nico lifted his head and glanced at the door, as if expecting the man to appear before it and walk right in so they could continue where they had left off.

 

Sighing, he sat back up onto the bed and swayed his legs mindlessly like a toddler. Nico’s eyes searched for something to satisfy his aching boredom.  

 

As the time flew by, Nico’s eyes did indeed spot two curious things peeking out from between the pillows against the headboard. 

 

Nico furrowed his brows and reached over to grab them, his fingers realizing that they were some type of paper.

 

The boy smiled proudly when he looked to examine them.  Nico dragged his finger along the edge of the glazed paper, thinking back to when he had lost them.  

 

~

 

Levi walked with tired breathe into the room, his walking stick tapping annoyingly at the carpeted floor.  The door closed with a creak before the man headed for the kitchen.  

 

Graceful footsteps inched eagerly from behind Levi, “ _I’ve missed you,_ ” 

 

Nico’s voice rang deeply in Levi’s chest, making him gasp in surprise and almost knocked the glass cup he had been reaching for. A whimper rolled in his throat as the boy’s tongue suddenly swiped across the nape of his neck.

 

“ _Nico,_ ” Levi breathed, his eyes snapping wide open in astonishment.

 

Thin arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him back as kisses were scattered across the back of his neck in a sloppy fashion.

 

“ _While you were gone,_ ” Nico whispered, digging his hands in Levi’s sides “ _I found something in your room._ ”

 

Levi swallowed, “D-did you now?”

 

Rougher kisses pressed against his skin while Nico’s heavy breathing tickled his bones.

 

“ _Mhmm,_ ”  Nico drawled, then took hold of the lapels of Levi’s coat and slipped it off his shoulders.  He discarded the coat on the kitchen tile then pulled the man by his arms backwards into the living room area.

 

Levi flipped around to hook his arm around Nico’s back and waist, tugging him close.

 

“ _I can bring more if you’d like,_ ” Nico leaned forward to breath in his ear

 

The man shivered at the words and grabbed at Nico’s bare skin, riding his shirt up with his palms, “ _I’m afraid I have no clue what you’re on about._ ”

 

Nico bit his lip, “The pictures,” he murmured and Levi’s eyes widened in realization

 

“You have m-more of those?” He stuttered

 

Nico smirked, “Would you like more?”

 

Levi shivered, his thoughts telling him to say yes, because god that’s what he wanted.  Pictures of that boy’s body were like fallen pieces of a star.  Seeing such erotic photos left Levi in such a mesmerized haze that it was near impossible to pass the offer.

 

“...Would it be bad if I did?”

 

Merely smirking, the boy gazed smugly at him through dark lashes. 

 

“Not to me,”


End file.
